genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
中西 和輝
中西　和輝 (Nakanishi Kazuki) is a member of Diamond Image. His given name changed twice; one kanji changed between SB1 and SB2, and both changed without changing pronunciation between SB0 and SB01. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 34/141 Team: Diamond Image Real Name: 中西　大樹 (Nakanishi Daiki) Street Name: 環状のエアブレード (Kanjō no Eaburēdo, Kanjō Airblade) Car: TYPE-DC2 Color: 0/0/35 Profile: 船舶機器メーカーでアルバイトをしている 彼の車にはレーダーがついている！ Translation: Works part time for a marine equipment maker His car is attached with a radar! Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 87/372 Team: Diamond Image Real Name: 中西　一樹 (Nakanishi Kazuki) Street Name: 環状のエアブレード (Kanjō no Eaburēdo, Kanjō Airblade) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Color: 30/30/70 Car: TYPE-DC2M Profile: 銀座・台場・深川線を通るルートを走っているらしい。 船舶機器メーカーでアルバイトをしている。 彼の車にはレーダーがついていて、助かったことも数回 あるが、誤動作が多くて困っている。 Translation: Seems to appear on the Ginza, Daiba, Ariake, Fukugawa route. Works part time for a marine equipment maker. His car is attached with a radar, and there have been several times that it helped him, but he's worried because it malfunctions a lot. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 122/400 Team: Diamond Image Real Name: 中西　一樹 (Nakanishi Kazuki) Street Name: 環状のエアブレード (Kanjō no Eaburēdo, Kanjō Airblade) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-DC2M Main+Sub Color: 10/170/219 Profile: 船舶機器メーカーでアルバイトをしている。彼の車には レーダーがついていて、助かったこともあるが、誤動作 も多くて困っている。最近乱視ぎみになり、左コーナー が苦手になってしまったことを必死で隠している。 スカイブルーのボディで空気を切り裂くシャープな走り をする。腕も確かで、軽量ボディを振り回しながら軽快 にコーナーを駆けぬけていた。だが、乱視ぎみになって きてからは、その軽快な走りにもかげりが見え始めた。 Translation: Works part time for a marine equipment maker. His car is attached with a radar, and there have been several times that it helped him, but he's worried because it malfunctions a lot. His vision has recently become astigmatic, and he's desperately hiding the fact that he's become weak at taking left corners. Sharply runs with a sky blue body that cuts through the air. With sure ability, he nimbly swings the lightweight body as he runs through corners. However, since his vision has become astigmatic, he started seeing shadows on his light running. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 49/309 (Overall 49/599) Team: Diamond Image Real Name: 中西　和輝 (Nakanishi Kazuki) Street Name: 新環状のエアブレード (Shinkanjō no Eaburēdo, Shinkanjō Airblade) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: Mitsubishi FTO GP Version R DE3A Body Color: 10/170/220 Career: 4 Years Job: Part timer Motto: 順風満帆 (Smooth Sailing) Profile: 船舶機器メーカーでアルバイトをしている。彼の 車には高性能な軍事用レーダーがついていて、助 かったことも数回あるが、誤動作が多くて困って いる。最近乱視ぎみになったせいで眼鏡を愛用す るハメになってしまった。 スカイブルーのボディで空気を切り裂くシャープ な走りをする。腕前は確かで、軽量ボディを軽快 に振り回してコーナーをクリアする。乱視ぎみに なって左コーナーが苦手だったが、眼鏡を新調し てその問題もクリアした。 Translation: Works part time for a marine equipment maker. His car is equipped with a high-performance military radar, and it has helped him several times, but he's worried because it has been malfunctioning a lot. Recently, because his vision became astigmatic, he's started habitually wearing glasses. Sharply runs with a sky blue body that cuts through the air. With sure ability, he nimbly swings the lightweight body as he clears corners. He was weak at left corners after his vision became astigmatic, but the problem was cleared when he got new glasses. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank B Rival 4/23 (Overall 71/305) Team: Diamond Image Real Name: 中西　和輝 (Nakanishi Kazuki) Street Name: 環状線のエアブレード (Kanjōsen no Eaburēdo, Kanjō Airblade) Course: Shutokō Circuit (Outer) Car: Mitsubishi FTO GP Version R Color: 0/176/218 Career: 4 years Job: Part timer Motto: 順風満帆 (Smooth Sailing) Profile: 船舶機器メーカーでアルバイトをしている。彼の車には高性能な軍事用 レーダーがついていて、助かったことも数回あるが、誤動作が多くて困 っているとか。 スカイブルーのボディで空気を切り裂くシャープな走りをする。腕前は 確かで、軽量ボディを軽快に振り回してコーナーをクリアする。 Translation: Works part time for a marine equipment maker. His car is equipped with a high-performance military radar, and it has helped him several times, but he's worried because it has been malfunctioning a lot. Sharply runs with a sky blue body that cuts through the air. With sure ability, he nimbly swings the lightweight body as he clears corners. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 中西　飛鳥